Da Supérfluocidade dos Balanços
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Seu objetivo era simples: construir um balanço seguro para seu filho. Quão difícil podia ser isso? Nem um pouco, assim que descobrisse a supérfluocidade dos balanços.


NA: Eu só gostaria de agradecer a todos que ajudaram essa fic a acontecer: minha família, J.K., Papai Noel, Luna Black, Betíssima Mariqueta e, claro os Teletubbies. Fora isso, aproveite a leitura! 

_**Da Superfluocidade dos Balanços**_

Eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro doendo. Cada músculo gritava contra a vontade da minha mente, mas eu acho que estava meio maluco naquele momento. Eu não ligava para meu corpo. Eu não ligava para minha mente. Eu só conseguia me concentrar em uma coisa: meu objetivo. Objetivo este que era um tanto quanto simples: montar um balanço seguro.

Eu já havia tentando antes, claro. Seis vezes. O Sirius é meu boneco de testes, e toda vez que ele montava no pedaço de madeira, as cordas se desprendiam da árvore ou os pregos o espetavam ou a placa de madeira do assento se quebrava ao meio. Meus balanços nunca davam certo. Eu tentara o meio trouxa, o meio mágico, o meio normal e agora estava partindo para o meio maluco.

Martelei o prego até afundar um pouco a madeira, e respirei fundo, tentando conter o cansaço; era cedo, talvez cedo demais, mas eu tinha certeza de que só me lembraria do meu novo plano – o maluco, sabe? – se o colocasse em prática imediatamente. Portanto, como só alguém com um plano maluco pode fazer, eu pulara da cama, me desviara de algumas das caixas que ainda restavam desde que nós nos mudáramos há duas semanas (sim, seis tentativas em duas semanas. Talvez essa casa seja amaldiçoada) e desci as escadas em um frenesi. Peguei meu martelo, alguns pregos, corda e madeira, e comecei meu trabalho de amor. E ali estava eu, _toc, toc, toc_, martelando o plano para fora de mim.

Tinha quase terminado com os pregos quando a porta da cozinha se abriu para revelar a figura completamente descabelada de Lily. Ela estava linda, os cabelos vermelhos brilhando sob o raiar do sol e rosto contorcido em uma expressão que não podia ser nada menos do que dor, enquanto o vento dançava ao redor dela e envolvia nossa casa nova, levando embora folhas em tons de dourado e castanho.

"Bom dia" ela me murmurou, chegando mais perto, e eu limpei o suor antes de me esticar para beijá-la na bochecha – ela odeia ser beijada na boca de manhã – antes de continuar martelando. Eu mais senti do que vi quando ela levantou lentamente uma sobrancelha, e podia notar pelo tom que ela usou que ela estava preocupada com o meu grau de (in)sanidade "Por que você está agindo como um boçal as seis da manhã, James?" me fingir de surdo pareceu um bom plano na hora, então eu continuei a martelar silenciosamente (ou não) "James? 'Tá tudo bem?"

"Eu preciso terminar isso" eu respondi, finalmente, e martelei mais uma vez a placa de madeira; talvez o prego já estivesse martelado o suficiente, porque houve um estalido e a madeira se partiu ao meio, fazendo o excesso de pregos se espalhar pelas folhas secas ao meu pé. Eu encarei os dois pedaços de tábua caídos tristemente, e grunhi, enfiando o rosto nas mãos e deixando o martelo tombar ao meu lado. Mais um maldito balanço que não dera certo. Mais um plano que não funcionara, mais uma coisa na qual eu falhara. A mão de Lily pesou no meu ombro. Eu não queria que ela estivesse ali. Eu não queria que ela me visse fracassar. Eu não era bom o suficiente para ela, e ela não podia descobrir isso, agora que tínhamos o pequeno Harry com quem nos preocupar.

"James...?" entretanto, a voz dela era tão doce, tão convidativa, tão suave que eu não consegui. Eu _precisava_ da Lily, eu precisava dela para continuar, para ficar de pé, para encarar mais aquele malogro. Nossa vida era tão cheia deles, e apenas ela sabia como me fazer ficar de pé. Eu levantei os olhos e a encarei silenciosamente, ao que ela se sentou ao meu lado e segurou as minhas mãos "O que houve?" eu ponderei por um segundo se devia ou não contar a ela a verdade, e me decidi por sim. Ela me entendia melhor que ninguém, ela me amava mais do que qualquer pessoa me amara antes, ela compreenderia que eu não era maluco, que eu apenas queria que meu filho tivesse um balanço decente.

"Eu estou tentando construir um balanço para o Harry" ela balançou a cabeça como se entendesse, e o aperto nas minhas mãos aumentou levemente; eu senti calor emanando pelo meu corpo apesar do frio do começo do outono, e suspirei "Eu não consigo fazer o balanço direito. Eu não consigo fazer certo. Eu continuo errando... O que eu estou fazendo errado, Lily?"

Houve um instante de silêncio, em que apenas ouvimos o murmurar mudo do vento, e então ela suspirou, chegando apenas um pouco mais perto.

"James" ela murmurou, e eu senti meu peito afundar "você é um pai maravilhoso" eu fechei meus olhos, encostando minha testa na dela, respirar sendo um grande esforço. Eu não era um pai maravilhoso. Eu não conseguia fazer nada direito. Eu não conseguia fazer nem mesmo um malditamente simples balanço! Como eu podia ser um pai maravilhoso? Eu nunca havia sido pai antes, eu nunca cuidara de ninguém, e Harry era tão pequeno e frágil, e eu tinha medo de segura-lo forte demais e parti-lo ao meio (mais ou menos como acontecera com a tábua, e com a minha primeira vassoura e com o osso do meu braço naquela partida de quadribol no terceiro ano). Eu ia falhar nisso também, como falhara com tantas outras coisas. Eu não _podia_ ser um bom pai.

Mas, Merlim, como eu queria.

Então, eu fiz o que todo homem inteligente faz numa hora dessas: gemi e me afastei da minha esposa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos mais uma vez e rezando para que ela esquecesse que eu nunca, jamais, sob hipótese alguma seria bom o suficiente. Eu era _James Potter_, o incorrigível, imaturo e completo idiota que tinha tendências ao falimento. Eu nunca devia ter recebido o cargo de pai. Eu era um desastre esperando para acontecer.

E então ela me abraçou, e eu respirei o cheiro dela de damas da noite e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Eu nunca devia ter recebido o cargo de pai. Eu ia falhar miseravelmente. Eu não merecia ser marido de Lily, e não merecia ser o pai do filho da Lily. Ela era perfeita, e a criança era perfeita, e eu era um pateta.

"James" ela me chamou de novo, e eu não olhei para ela, com medo de que ela tivesse descoberto a farsa na qual vivia (de que eu era o homem dos sonhos dela), com medo de que ela pudesse ler todo o meu medo nos meus olhos; mas ela continuou, sem esperar que eu mostrasse que estava interessado, sem se importar que eu queria me esconder e fugir e correr para bem longe dali. Ela apenas continuou, parecendo incrivelmente resoluta, e sua voz foi dura e macia, e eu a escutei em silêncio contra a minha própria vontade "Você _é_ um pai maravilhoso. Você é um homem maravilhoso. E apesar de você não conseguir terminar esse maldito balanço" ele cutucou os pedaços de madeira com o pé, parecendo levemente contrariada e completamente adorável "Você vai terminar muitas outras coisas. Você vai ensinar o Harry a voar, e vai ensina-lo a ser um Maroto, e a flertar como um completo imbecil, e a ser feliz. Você é um pai maravilhoso, e vai ser um amigo fenomenal para ele" eu finalmente levantei o rosto das minhas mãos, e olhei fundo nos olhos verdes dela. E, por alguma razão, havia algo no fundo daqueles olhos que brilhava como verdade, e eu acreditei nela. Ela não estava mentindo. Eu daria um pai incrível. Eu conseguiria terminar essa tarefa. Eu faria isso direito.

"Por quê?" me vi perguntando, antes mesmo de conseguir me convencer de que ela estava certa.

"Porque você o ama. E amor é o suficiente" ela sorriu para mim, e eu não consegui mais me conter; contra todo o bom senso, eu me estiquei a beijei. Ela era incrível. Era maravilhosa. E eu a amava demais.

"É" murmurei, quando finalmente consegui respirar mais uma vez "Acho que o balanço é supérfluo..."


End file.
